Demigod and werewolves
by Kazlerox
Summary: Percy moves to beacon hills where he can't be found by monsters but by what is the cause? Mpreg in the future
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO it belongs to Rick Riordan and I don't own TEEN WOLF the writers of the TV show owns it

Percy (pov)

when my mother said we were moving from New York City to a place called Beacon Hills California, as Paul got a job there I was upset I was raised in New York and camp was here but I didn't say any of this to her. I was very happy for Paul to get another teaching job after Goode wouldn't take me back after Hera Queen of Olympus. "I am sorry we are making you move with us Percy, I know you have friends at camp and you can go there for summer but we need to do this no other school will take you I. New York." Paul said to me as I was packing even though I was upset I could understand why there were doing it." It's okay Paul, it's not your fault Goode wouldn't take me back I will iris message people then come back to finish packing." I said to him so I grab some golden drachma's to call people in the bathroom all my friends were upset but they were okay once I told them I called dad." Oh iris goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering, show me Poseidon." The image showed me dad talking to Amphitrite and Trition. "Dad is everything okay in Atlantis?" I asked all three turned towards me, Amphitrite and Triton waved to me and smiled since they knew I wasn't after Triton's place as dad's heir they were nice to me so waved back to them. They left so dad and I could talk. "Percy is everything alright? Why are you calling me?" He asked me all concern I smiled at him and he relaxes more from before. "Everything is fine dad and I am calling to let you know if you come to visit me I won't be in New York anymore I'll be in a place called Beacon Hills." He nodded his head at me to tell me to continue. "Since Hera took me for eight months, Paul tried to get them to take me back to finish my education but when they didn't Paul quit, since there is no other schools who are willing to take, Paul decided to look else where for a job a place in Beacon Hills offered him a job and are willing to take me. I am telling you this if you visited here and new peoe who live here and saw come out no where would be diffuclt to explain, anyway I gotta go and pack bye dad love you." He smiled at me after I said that with those sea green eyes that a just like mine too. "Bye Percy love you too son." As he said that he wipe through the message I went back to pack.

After what seemed like forever if packing and putting everything into a truck and some into the car. We were Off to Beacon Hills the drive wasn't very exciting as we were going into the town I swear I saw something move fast through the trees In the woods but it could've been my imagination. Stupid ADHD I thought we got to the new place, as we were unpacking two teenagers came up to me and introduced them selves the my sculpt one of the two with short black hair. "Hey I am Scott McCall welcome to Beacon Hills and this is Stiles Stilinski." He said point to the lanky teen with a pale complection and a buzz cut hair style. "Hey I'm Percy Jackson I'm new here, what type of thing are there to do here?" I asked them they both said "not much but it's queit here which is way people love it here where are you from Percy?" The asked me and I said. "New York my step dad got a job here teaching so we moved here." They both got a phone call from there parents telling them to go home. After they left mum said "it looks like you made some friends Percy." We finished unpacking and got the new house ready.

After getting all the stuff for school I made my way to the office. "Excuse me? I was told to come to receive my schedule her." I asked the desk lady who was in her mid forties. "What's your name dear?" She smiled at me and I replied. "Percy Jackson." She found my schedule and gave to me I thanked her and went to find my poker which happened to be next to Scott's and Stiles's. "Hey guys how are you going?" I asked them they SMEs and said at the same time "fine." Put my stuff into my locker when more people came over to us. "Percy these are our friends Allison, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Danny, guys this is Percy Jackson his new here." He said I shook all their hands and noticed that some more stronger than others.


	2. Who and what is Percy Jackson?

Scott (pov)

I was looking at the direction of where Percy went something was definitely diferent about him he smelled like the sea and had power basically roll of of like waves. "Scott are you okay man?" My best friend asks me I looked at him my girlfriend and her best friend, I lol over at Isaac, Boyd and Erica they all sense the same thing as I did. "As much as I love this some of us aren't werewolves you know?" Lydia said and we shared another look at each other. "Percy smells different." I said the look at each other it was stiles who asked. "Is he another werewolf or shifter?" I shook my head at him he looked confused. "He smells of the sea and has power basically roll off him in waves." I said there eyes widen at me and the other werewolves. " so basically we need to keep an eye on Percy?" Allison asks us we all nodded.

I was in English listening to the new teacher. " hey guys I'm Mr. Blofis and I am your new English teacher I came from New York with my wife and stepson who is new today." As he said that the door open with Percy as he came in. " sorry I'm late Mr. Blofis my schedule was doing the word dance on me." Mr. Blofis just laughed at Percy. "I am sorry perce I forgot to mention to the staff that your dyslexic and ADHD." Ah so he kinda like Stiles with that okay. "Hi I'm Percy the teacher just said my name, I moved here from New York City with my mom and stepdad who is our English teacher." He said ah that is his step dad, he came over to me and asks "is anyone sitting here?" I shook my head at him and he sat next to me, he was having trouble with reading so I helped him out after English I didn't see him until lunch he sat by himself I went to my friends. "So what does everyone think?" I ask they shook their heads and I got an idea. "I'll go ask deaton while you three ask Derek is everyone okay with that?" I asked and try all nodded at me then looked at the mysterious Percy Jackson.

i went to the vet clinic where I work after school, I did all the jobs I was supposed to do I did them quick and went over to him. "Hey Deaton do you know of any supernatural creatures who sme like the sea and have power roll off them in waves? There is this new kid at school and he feels powerful but I don't know what he is." I asked him knowing he might know what Percy is. "Let me check some books Scott are you sure he isn't a wolf or a shifter?" He asks me I shook my head as my wolf didn't react to him, after and hour of him searching through his books. "I'm sorry Scott but there is nothing in my books about what he is. My suggestion is tell him what you are then he might tell you what he is." He said to me I left to go home as locked up for the night I went home hoping the others may have a between chance than me.

Isaac (p.o.v)

Erica, Boyd and I went to Derek's place after school to see if he knew what has come to our town. we could t find him at his house so we went to the train depot and found him. "Hey Derek there is this new kid named Percy Jackson he smells like the sea and has power roll off him. In waves do know what he is." I asked him he liked at the three of us and shook his head. "No I do t know what he is but let me take a look." He got up and left we followed him and came to where Percy lived and seen him hugging the new teacher and a woman in her forties the couple went inside while Percy stayed out the front, we made our way over to him. " hey guys what's up?" He asks us and looks at us then notices Derek I was about to say something but Derek cut in before I could say anything. "What are you?" Derek asks him he looked shocked at he question as he wasn't expecting it. "I'm human just like you." He said, I don't know why I do t believe him I think noticed this. "Why are you lying? You smell of the sea and you reek of lies." Derek's eyes were going from green to blood red Percy went for his back pocket to grab a pen I was going to laugh until he uncapped it and it turned it into a sword. " what are you? Some kind of monster?" H asks us we liked at each other and the. A voice I haven't heard before. "Percy come inside and do your homework." The woman told him and she looked at him with his sword and and saw us. "Yes mom coming ." He told his mom and capped his pen/sword looking thing and went inside the house we left his house hopefully Scott had more luck than we did.

 **(A.N** **I hope you** **enjoyed** **that** **chapter** **there** **will be more to come until next** **time bye)**


	3. Your our mate

**(A.N I had a reviewer asking for a Erica/Percy or a Lydia/Percy what I was originally going to do was have a Derek/Percy as I haven't seenone of them. So it's going to be a a triangle Percy will have two werewolves mates.**

-Erica(p.o.v)

It feels like there was something telling like I felt really possessive of Percy letting him go inside hurt me so much. I am determined to make him mine at all costs, I went home thinking of Percy of his smell makes me want to go to the beach. He is so different than everyone else in this place. I go to take a shower and go to bed we eat as a pack. I am no longer lonely since Derek gave me the bite I am so grateful to him. I drift of to sleep thinking of him, he was home from work he was a swimming instructor t the school also the swimming coach there. "Hey bazby." He would say to me and come over to me and kiss my lips passionately and rub my stomach filled with our pups. I wanted to stay asleep dreaming of that day but I had to wake up and get ready for school. I was looking forwards toe school just so I can look at him.

-(no one's p.o.v)-

Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Allison, Lydia and stiles, were all in front of Scott's locker. "Did you guys find anything out, Deaton didn't have a clue to what we are dealing with. He also suggested to tell him what we are and maybe he will tell us." Scott said looking at everyone the other three werewolves looked kinda guilty considering they went with Derek to confront him yesterday. "We don't know either and he wouldn't tell us, we told Derek what we felt and smelt from him and we went to confront him. Derek's eyes changed to red and Percy had a bronze sword." Boyd said everyone wasn't shocked at this Derek was purely impatient with things and often went to confront things without thinking about it. "Why would he have a bronze sword would people like see that?" Asks Stiles he and Lydia shared the brains of the group, when it came to researching things about werewolves and other supernatural creatures he was the person to go for as well as Lydia. As the languages go Lydia was able to decipher them and lend a hand to the pack. Even though Stiles, Lydia and Allison was not werewolves they were still considered part of the pack regardless.

-Lydia (p.o.v)-

I have been having a really strange feeling since yesterday I kept seeing these images like 14 chairs in a U shape, an underwater palace, a staff with three sharp points. I kept blocking out I had other things to worry about for some reason I have been having this attraction to Stiles I just can't help it there something about him that I like. Eveyte I look at him his giving me these puppy dog eyes as if to say 'acknowledge me please.' Which are kinda cute maybe I will let him ask me and I'll say yes to him something tells me I'll be happy with him.

-Derek (p.o.v)-

There was something about him that made wolf howl inside me telling to make him my mate. There was something else I had a feeling that I wasn't the only wolf that he belonged to. What are you Percy Jackson? Why do you make me feel this way? I thought to myself he had a sword could be be a hunter? I don't think so. Whatever he is he will be mine, and I will find the other wolf I hope it's a girl as I don't want another mans seed in him. Am I getting possessive even though I have no idea what he is. Hell yeah! I am soon Percy soon.

Percy (p.o.v)

After school I went home it was strange, Scott's group always kept an eye on me during the day. Erica even more so as she watches my every move, she looks like a predator and I am her prey it's very unsettling. As I walk through the door mum was at the kitchen table. "Hey mum is everything alright?" I asked her she looked at me and smiled to let me know everything is fine I was relieved about that. "Percy why don't you go to Camp Jupiter this summer? It's a bit closer and you have friends there to." Mum told me which is true I haven't seen Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Jason and Piper for some time and it is closer too ill just have to make sure if it okay with the two leaders. "Yeah I'll do it I haven't seen my friends from there in awhile anyway thanks for the idea mom." I said as I kissed her cheek I went to my room to do my homework, which took for ever. I fell asleep so I didn't even notice my mom had come in to check up on me, she shook me awake to tell me that my dinner was in the table. I got up from the desk and walked out to the dinning room and sat down and ate dinner, I decided that I would do the dishes for mom tonight. I decided to go for a walk tonight as it looked really peaceful. As I was walking I felt something calling me into the woods, against my better judgement I went into it. I was walking through the woods there was a small clearing as I walked into the clearing two figures walked into it as well. I knew the first one as Erica and the other man was the one who asked me what I was I never did catch his name all I know is his eyes change colour which is freaky considering what I have fought in the past. Come to think of it I have t seen any monsters around which I thought was strange. "Who are you?" I asked the man because no one told me who he was. "My name is Derek hale, you already know Erica Reyes." Derek said he had the same predatory look in his eyes again. What are you?" I asked him this time if he is a monster then I can defend myself against him. "I am a werewolf just like Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Scott. So what are you." I was going to laugh at him until I saw the seriousness in Erica's eyes. "I am a demigod half mortal and half God my dad is Poseidon god of the seas." I said to them and they looked surprised at me the came close rubbed the clothes bodies on me I was confused being the seaweed brain I am. "What are you two doing to me?" I asked them I haven't had much experience with dealing with werewolves. "We're scenting you Percy our wolves are telling to claim you as our mate. And wolves mate for life." Derek said I. A serious voice. "Okay I gotta go home my mum and stepdad will be worried about me." I said as I walked off they followed me and walked besides me until I got to the front door and they both kissed me .

 **(A.N okay that was another chapter, if you guys liked this then please read my other stories and tell me what you think. Son of Apollo and Coming together. Until next guys bye.)**


	4. What does a mate mean?

Percy Pov

I wonder how dad is going to react to this or the Olympian council for that matter. I walked through the front door as I was was in the living room and there was a flash I shielded my eyes with my hand from the flash and unshielded my eyes standing there was Triton. "Hey Triton how are you?" I asked him as I hugged my brother he hugged me back. "I was worried about you mom, dad and I have been watching you with your decision of going to the roman camp." Triton said to me and I was surprised they knew that but I had to ask him about this mate thing. "Triton do you know anything about being a mate?" I asked him he looked surprised and supicous about this, he looked at me hard. "Why do you want to know? Why would you ask me?" He asked me in a supisious tone that made want to want to tell him everything which I planned to. "I am a mate of two werewolves and I am asking you because you are wiser than me, and the reason I am not asking dad is I don't know how he would cope with this information I guess." I sad to him he looked like he was thinking about something and gave a look that made me ran for mom and Paul's room and hide in their bed. "Werewolves? Percy are you kidding me? There hasn't been any wolves seen in this part of California for decades. Yes we all know as Artemis has said her self when she has been through here" He said to me but I was going to prove him wrong and knowing one of the will be at school I was going to show him one. "Why don't you take me to school tomorrow there four there and I will show you them." I said and he agreed and told me to go to bed.

The next morning I woke up to voices and got dressed and went down for breakfast and saw my step mom and dad brothers and parents there, Tyson wrapped me up in a big hug. "It's good to see you too big guy." I said to him and he put me down and went to his food while everyone else went over to me and started to talk. "Werewolves Percy? How did you come into contact with them?" Dad asked me in a parental tone that made you want to hide or go to mom. "There are four at school Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Isaac Lahey and Scott McCall. I am mate to Erica Reyes and to a Derek Hale." I told them Paul was in shock there is a werewolf in his class. "Okay that means you can't be smelling g of someone else no demigod or mortals except your parents. But I want to meet them and give them a warning they hurt you and I will kill or set Artemis on them." Dad said to me and I nodded my head at him. I ate my breakfast and Triton took me to school and Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Scott and surprisingly Derek was there as we parked they looked at the car and thought someone rich drove it as I got out of the passenger seat they all looked at me some strangely, Erica and Derek looked at the car in jealousy and at me angry. Triton got out of the car Walkes over to where I am an puts his arm around my shoulder. "Hey I'm Triton Percy's big brother, have a good day my baby brother." As he said this there was snickers by everyone my two mates and the pack as well the students of the school Triton gave them an icy glare and they stopped and ran as for the pack they had no idea who was my brother not Erica and Derek, as soon as Triton left they all asked me questions. "What God was that?" Lydia asked me and everyone looked at me expectantly. "Triton is the God of the navy aswell he the God of sea messengers, he is also my father's heir." I sad to them and they were looking at me like I was some sort of royalty in which I was. "Your a sea prince?" My mates asked me at the same time at the same time and I nodded at them. "Yes I am considering that my dad is the ruler of the seas. I have been told that my step dad, mom, step mom, dad and my other half brother wants to meet both of you." I told them they both looked shocked at the mention of my step dad knowing about them. "Wait your step father knows about us?" Boyd asked and I gave him a lop sided smile and gave him a nod with my head. "Yeah he does, he is shocked but not surprised for having a Demigod step son, he even killed a monster when I was sixteen when I had to battle my grandfather." They all looked surprised at this information.

Erica Pov

to say I am surprised at the information from mine and Derek's mate is an understatement, although I do have one question. "Who is your grandfather?" I asked everyone just stared at me like to say I was going to ask that. "Kronos the Titan of time, king of the Titans. There was a prophecy given to the Olympic council.

A half-blood of the eldest gods

Shall reach sixteen against all odds

And see the world in endless sleep

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap

A single choice shall end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze." be said to us like it was nothing it sounded like a war to me. "It was one of two great wars of history, but I wasn't the hero the prophecy said it was Luke Castellan he broke a promise to my ex girlfriend but she was my best friend at that time, her dagger was cursed because of this and I have to him he had the mark of Achilles his Achilles heel was under his arm. That spot only he could stab it and he did saving Olympus." He told us and he looked a little sad at remembering this there might be friends that he has lost of that time.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek Pov

I was meeting the family of my mate tonight wow he is a son of a god and by the looks of his older brother they are really protective of him not that I blame them Erica and I are too. "I have to go but I'll see you tonight Percy." I said as I kissed him on the lips I had his heartbeat racing from this. We both saw Erica pout and he went to her and kissed her she smiled at him. The bell rang I got into my car and went to my place.

Erica Pov

Omg so Percy mom and step dad knows about the supernatural world? That is crazy. "Hey Percy how much of the supernatural world does your mom and step dad know?" I asked him while we had our fingers interlocked, some of the girls looked jealous at me and gave the stink eye but I glared at them and they left. "Not much about you guys but Greek myths the have more knowledge of." He told me I was about to say some but he cut me off. "Names have power so we don't say anything because they could come here and I'll have to fight them." He told me we want our way to classes and went our own direction. I was nervous of meeting his whole family I mean what would I say to them.

Percy Pov

I was sitting by myself Scott looked at me confused as why I was sitting by myself I knew that if I sit next to another wolf my mates will rip out his or her throat, I don't want that to happen. Not much happened at school I had this feeling like someone was watching me all day I looked around and saw nothing but it was an eery feeling ill talk to Derek and Eric's about it. "Hey babe, did you smell any other wolves or supernatural creatures in the area?" I asked Erica she looked alarmed at me then sniffed the air she had a funny look on her face. "No I don't why?" She asked me and I told her about before she store up and started scenting me just in case it was a wolf. The bell rang as I went to my next class I kissed her lips. "Later baby." I said to her and she said she'll see me after school. The next lessons went along okay but I couldn't shake off the eery feeling I had earlier. I was outside the school waiting for one of my mates I have to asks them does that make me their boyfriend? A camero was parked I front of me and my alpha got out of it and walked over to me and sniffed me. "Hi baby did you miss me?" I asked him and he pulled me in for a long hard passionate kiss which lasted for ten minutes. "Does that answer your question babe?" He asked me and I nodded my head at him he smiled at my reaction I was about to say something then Erica pulled me into a kiss. "Does this mean I'm both your boyfriends?" I asked them and they nodded at me. "Percy have you had that eery feeling after lunch?" Derek looked at me with his alpha eyes and I shook my head at her. "What eery feeling Percy?"Dede asked me and I told him what I told Erica which he didn't like. "Your like my family overprotective of me." I said to them with a smile on my face.

 **A.N I know this is a small chapter** **I'm sorry.**


	6. Meeting th family

Derek Pov

Inpicked Percy and Erica so we could go to Percy's place so we could meet his family. "Percy what is your family like?" I asked him and looked at me and smiled again like his overprotective comment. "My mom is really cool and really cool and understanding, Paul was the second mortal I ever told about my world the first being Rachel Elizabeth Dare who is now the Oracle of Delphi, my dad is king of Atlantis God of the seas, earth shaker,storm bringer and father of horses. Amphitrite is the goddess of the Mediterranean Sea she is also a nereid she is the mother of Triton and the wife of Poseidon, Triton you met him this morning and there is my little brother Tyson he mother was a nature spirit and when a god and nature spirit have sex a cyclops is born that is what Tyson is he is the general of the cyclops army." He said wow that is a lot to take in with his family being gods I never knew that world existed at all. he told us not to worry be glad it's just his father step mother mother and step father and half brothers, and not his cousins aunts uncles their demigod children and the hunters of Artemis. We pulled up in Percy's driveway.

We walked up to the front door and walked through it and there stood Percy's family. "Hi you must be Derek and Erica Percy's mates I'm Sally Jackson Percy's mom and this is Paul Blofis his stepdad, Poseidon his dad, Amphritrite his step mom and Triton and Tyson his brothers." His mother said to us we shook all their hands his step dad and dad looked at me supiciously as why I am meeting a seventeen year olds parents Percy must've sense my discomfort because he was whispering comforting word to me. Percy is the spitting image of his father he is like a younger hotter version of Poseidon. "So Derek how old are you?" Poseidon asks me while Percy is talking to his brother Tyson. "I am 25 sir." I said respectively to him he was a god and I didn't want to die by his hand. "Listen to me here Derek I know you can't chose your mates but if you ever hurt him or he gets hurt because of you and Erica I will kill you myself or better yet I will send Artemis after you so you know she never fails her hunts." He said seriously to me I was right his family is overprotective of him which scares me. "Understood sir." I told him and he smiled at me I don't think that was a empty threat either.

Erica Pov

While Percy was talking to Tyson I think it was well he had on eye in the middle of his head so yeah it was Tyson. "So Erica are you and Percy in any classes?" Sally asked me and I just shook my head because we aren't in any classes. "So what do you do in your spare time?" Asked Amphitrite she had the scent of the sea like Percy, Triton and Poseidon. "Protect this town from supernatural threats and hiding from hunters." I said there eyes just widen at what I said now I felt stupid what did I say? "Do they wear silver?" Silver? I shook my head at them really confused at them. "Why would hunter wear silver?" They looked at me and gave me a little smile I'm going to ask the sea prince about this. "Just be glad it's just us and not Hestia she would question you both for hours." Amphitrite said and Sally looked at her in confusion as did I. "Hestia favours Percy." She simply said and Sally made an 'ahh' with her mouth.

Percy Pov

i was talking to Tyson who I haven't seen in ages. "How are you big guy?" I asked him he smiled at me he looked like he was in love. "Is my baby brother in love with a certain harpy?" I asked him and he blushed he knew I was talking about Ella. "Yes." He said while blushing I gave him an encouraging smile and he beamed at me as well. "I am going to see what daddy is doing." He told me I let him go to see dad I was in my own world when I was pulled into an embrace it felt manly. "Hi Derek." I said and he kissed me on my head. "So your dad will send Artemis after me huh?" He asked me and my eyes widen. "Yeah you will either be turned into a jackalope or be killed because your male or in my best friend case who is a daughter of Zeus and Wrtemis lieutenant of Artemis zapped with lightning and stabbed with a spear and the shot with silver arrow." I told him I grabbed his and held it looking into his worried eyes. "Don't worry I know you won't hurt me." I told him he gave me a small smile and kissed my forehead. "Why would hunters wear silver?" Erica asked me confused so did Derek they both looked at me for an explanation. "The hunters of Artemis wear silver with silver bow and arrows and the lieutenant wears a silver tiara, that represents her position in the hunt." They both didn't like that part and liked at me for further explanation. "Artemis is the goddess of the moon, hunt, wild, child birth and virgins." I said to them they both were scared but okay with it I think I think they mostly scared. "Don't worry if they were here I'm pretty sure my cousin would visit me." I told them and they relaxed not much happen during dinner I was sitting inbetween Derek and Erica as I did not want any fights to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Percy Pov

Knowing that Erica and Derek are still alive is the most best feeling and knowing that your family accepts them even better I hope the accept my family or in time they might. I'm just glad it was my half brothers and step parents and parents, I love my other family but my uncle can be a bit too arrogant or paranoid something like that anyway. There was a flash of light and the shadows we'd circling around me as four figures stood out. "Thalia? Nico? Uncle Zeus? Uncle Hades? What are you guys up to?" I asked them as my cousins and uncles were in my house at the moment which honestly scared the crap out of me. "We heard through your father that your a mate if two werewolves." Uncle Zeus said and the only thing I could think of was nodding my head at him. "Yes uncle Zeus that is what's happening now I'm dating two werewolves at the same time one alpha male and one beta female." I told them Thalia looked protective of same as Nico but I knew what would happen if they got a hold of my mates I worried for them. "So when can we meet them kelp for brains?" Thalia asked as she did there was a honk of a car I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house with my best friends easily catching up to me as I got into the car and kissed my mates in front of them they were weirded out. "Percy are these the people your dating?" Thalia asked/demanded I just nodded and closed the car door on the way to school. "So who were they." Derek demanded and Erica agreed with what Derek said and I just liked at the both of them. "Those were Thalia Grace daughter of Zues and Nico Di'Angelo son of Hades my cousins and best friends which reminds me I am going to camp Jupiter in the summer since it's closer here than it would be to travel to Long Island to camp Half-Blood." I sad to them and the gave me inquisitive looks from the both of them which means I have to tell them about the roman demigods too. "When Greece fell to Rome the gods gained the aspect of called the roman gods my uncle Zeus became Jupiter, aunt Hera became Juno, aunt Demeter became Ceres, dad became Neptune, aunt Hestia became Vesta and uncle Hades became Pluto. Some of the gods didn't have luck being called a different name in their roman aspect my cousin Apollo stayed Apollo and my brother was still Triton, Artemis became Diana, Athena became Minerva, Haphaestus became Vulcan, Hermes became Mercury, Ares became Mars one of his sons is my dads legacy, Aphrodite became Venus and Dionysus who is at Camp Half-Blood became Bacchus." I told them and they slightly got it what i was telling them. "Do you have phone Percy?" Erica asked me and I looked at her for a second then realising that she didn't know about demigods and phones. "No because it tells Monterey where we are and say 'hey came here and rearrange my face." I said to them, they were about to ask when we got to school I kissed Derek on his lips and told I'll see him after school I'm falling for both of them.

As I was walking into school I spotted a girl in silver and a boy in a aviator jacket I went over them. "What's up guys?" I asked my cousins and I noticed Hazel and Jason as well They all looked at me the children of the big three in the same place which is highly doubtful they came here just for a visit. "Oh hey Percy We were in the neighbourhood and thought we'd dropped by." Jason said unconvincing as Eric's and the pack minus Derek rocks up. "There is two more?" Eric's asks me and I just nodded at her she was not happy and the others looked confused. "Guys this Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus God of the heavens and lighting king of the gods and the lieutenant of Artemis goddess of the moon, hunt, wildlife, child birth and maidens she is the man hating goddess one of three enternal maiden goddess. Jason Grace son of Jupiter God of the heavens and lightning king of the gods and Zeus roman aspect. Nico Di'Angelo son of Hades God of the underworld, wealth and riches. Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto God of the underworld, wealth and riches Hades roman aspect." I said to them and my friends liked at the pack with curious eyes especially Thalia with Allison. "Guys this is Erica one of my mates, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Stiles, Lydia and Allison." I sad to my family the all shook hands Thalia just glared at the boys. "You could be a daughter of Aphrodite/Venus goddes of beauty and love Lydia." Nico said to her and Stiles agreed to him as usual I'm not a child of Aphrodite's but I could tell he loves her. "You could be a child of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy and a maiden goddess Stiles." I said to him and everyone wondered why a maiden goddes would have kids. "Athena was born from zeus' brain and her kids are born the same way one of her daughters once told me." I said to them and the other looked at the two who could be demigods. "Okay before we go what other gods are here?" I asked my cousins they all looked guilty of something but what it was would not be revealed to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am going to make Stiles and Lydia demigods, I am also going to put and mpreg into this story. Stiles is going to be roman and Lydia is Greek, Scott is a legacy of Greek god**

Percy Pov

More gods were coming? That was just my guess on the situation that was happening and so doc the gods don't even like me Dionysus, Ares, Athena, Hera and Zeus. "We under orders from Olympus not to tell you Percy I really want to but we can't." Hazel said I can't stay mad at any of them especially Thalia and Nico they were my best friends. "The council is coming and I can guess why." I said as I looked at Erica who was slightly glaring at my cousins, which Thalia and Nico was giving one back. "Watch werewolf or else I will hunt you." Thalia threatened her while still glaring the others were probably scared of Thalia I have been on the receiving end of the glares of both Nico and Thalia then somehow we spar with each other. We heard flapping and a owl landed on Stiles who liked oddly calm and petting the bird I was afraid it would come after me. "Why is there an owl on his head?" Boyd asked and there was a flash of gray light and before us stood the goddess of wisdom. "Lady Athena/Minerva." Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Jason and I said as we bowed from where we were bowed the other did not I should really explain my world a lot better to them. "My lady what brings you here to Beacon Hills?" I asked getting out my thoughts she turned to face the demigods who were bowed at her. "Rise demigods and Perseus to answer your question I am here to talk to my son Stiles Stilinski who is my only Roman demigod." She said to us we were shocked especially the Romans but Hazel got out of it quickly and went to welcome Stiles to the Roman demigod world. Athena smiled at Hazel who was talking about camp Jupiter and everything about the demigod world for Romans. "Hey Jason your still praetor?" I asked Jason and he nodded at me looking confused at me for asking him that. "I would like to go to camp Jupiter this summer as its a bit closer than Camp Half-Blood. I thought you merger have roman demigod children my lady?" I asked the goddess she looked at me and I thought she was going to yell at me but she just smiled at me. "When I met John I somehow managed to go from my Greek aspect to my Roman aspect I guess my roman aspect liked John too." She said to me and I understood that somehow but I did I think it showed in my eyes which shocked her but she regained her composure and went to her Roman aspect. "As my only roman child you will have tough journey at Camp Jupiter I know you will be able to handle it and bring honour to the house of Minerva and bring repeat to my name." The two Romans looked really guilty about that, with that she flashed away.

there was a flash of golden light and a guy in a sharp suit oh gods seriously. "Lord Apollo." We said at the same time he looked at us and gave us a bright smile. "Rise guys, hey perce been watching your relationship didn't know you went both ways." He said he didn't get to finish when I fist punched him by the one and only Derek Hale how did he get here? "What who you talk to." He growled at the God I ran and stood between the two. "Derek this is Apollo God of the sun." I said to him and he grudgingly said to the God. Derek's eyes changed colour from his natural colour to his red alpha eyes which shocked Apollo, Thalia, Nico, Jason and Hazel. "Your an Alpha." Apollo simply said to Derek who got a nod from the werewolf. "Your going to have an interesting life Perce." Thalia said to me who was laughing at me the sun god got out of his thoughts. "Nice shot by the way, no man or woman going to get you anytime soon Percy. Beside I am here to see my grandson Scott McCall." Apollo said to a. Dry shocked Scott who just stood there dazed. "I-I-I-I'm your grandson?" Scott asked the sun god Apollo just gave him a bright smile which Scott returned.

"If someone going to be told their a demigod let it be my daughter." Aphrodite said as she appeared next to Lydia. "Lady Aphrodite/Venus." We the demigods said to her and bowed she made a gesture of us to get up we looked at the goddess while Thalia groaned I was not affected neither was Stiles and Derek Erica did not like the goddess at all I could see it in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy Pov

After the gods left everyone turns to me and my cousins I liked in the eyes of Erica's and Derek's. "Okay let's pray that's all the gods we are going to see." I said with a nervous laugh they all looked at me as if to ask what do I mean. "Percy has never been polite and good with some gods." Thalia explain to them and they made an "o" shape with their mouths. "The sea doesn't like to be restrained." I said to clarify also but I looked at my cousins and they looked back at me. "While I am at school what are you doing?" I asked them and they looked at me to Derek. "We will get to know him." Hazel said pointing to my boyfriend. "Um baby would you be okay with that they are important to me well family is." I said to him he just grunted a response I gave him a kiss on the lips and gave him the puppy dog eyes be softened at me. The ack just snickered I gave them my I'll-kill-you-later glare they shut up immediately. "He gave you his I'll-kill-you-later glare didn't he?" Asked Nico they just hooded their head at him and he laughed at them I don't think they want to be the receiving end of that glare. "Alright I'll do it." Derek groaned I gave him my lopsided grin which made him smile at me, the people who had to get to school went and the other did what ever they did.

School nothing important happened it just another day I had that eery feeling again and looked around the pack was with me and Stiles noticed this. "What's up with you?" He asked I liked at them while they see looking at me strangely even Erica did. "I have a eery feeling someone is watching me." I told the pack they were looking around the wolves were sniffing around to try to get a scent from what ever it is but they couldn't find it. "Uncle Hades?" I asked the shadow came closer to me and out can lord of the underworld. "Hello nephew how did you know it was me?" He asked me confused at me. "Well I felt like someone was watching me in the shadow a couple of days ago and I just felt it again as. Since Nico is with Derek I thought I would be you." I said to him and he nodded his head at me agreeing with me about it. "My lord what are you doing here in beacon hills? Who is n the underworld making sure no soul is running out and trying to escape it?" I asked him and he smiled at me and looked at the others who were looking at him with their mouths open. "Can't an uncle visit his nephew? And Persephone is in the underworld there other people whose job to watch the gate to Eysium, field of Ashphodel and the field of Punishment. To the demigod, legacy of Apollo and mortals the proper way to talk to a God is to say my lord or lady depends on if it's a god or goddess and you bow to them." He explained to them maybe I should have done that to my uncle but meh. "My lord Hades." They said together and they bowed to the god, I smiled at them my uncle chuckled a bit and went into the shadows. i went over to Erica and held her hand kissed her lips passionately. "What was that for?" She asked me and I shrugged at veranda loked into her eyes. "Because I can." I told her and she smiled at means kissed me again.

After school I was standing with my arm arund Erica's waist when Derek came over and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Had a good day Percy? Been a good boy or do I need to punish you?" Derek said to me my eyes widen for thou we who were werewolves laughed at me. "No, there is no need for that." I said he chuckled at nether moved his arm and squeezed my butt and rubbed it which I enjoyed. "There will be none of that Mr. Hale." Paul said to Derek for groping me in public and at school where the police would be called to investigate.

I was at home and was attempting to do my homework which is harder than it looks okay being ADHD and having dyslexia. By the time I was finished dinner mom made was done it was lasagne but it so good. After dinner I was tired so I wet to my room was getting in my pyjamas and I got into bed and went into the realm of Morpheus. I was in the woods somewhere and there was growling I thought was Derek or Erica because knowing them they would do something like this. But it had red eyes and it went into it's human form it wasn't Derek. "Who are you wolf?" I asked him he smiled and his canine's were sharp for some reason he looked at me with this hunger in him I went for Riptide but I couldn't find I heard a laugh. "Can't find your weapon demigod? Wait till I get to where you are and your pack will be dead haha I will rule over Beacon Hills away from Lupa." He said as he said that I awoke with a start I was scared that someone was going to my mates I couldn't believe it whoever it was dirt like the wolf goddess.


	10. Chapter 10

Percy Pov

it was Friday night and since I'm a virgin and I am guessing Derek won't let me top I took my pants and boxers off and spread my legs and sucked on my fingers and place them in the entrance of my hole I pushed one in it felt uncomfortable at first then I was moving my finger in and out I started to feel good so I added another finger as I was fingering my self my dick started to get hard with my free hand I started to masturbate. "Derek oh fuck Derek fill me with your seed." I moan I heard the growl I opened my eyes to look at the eyes of the alpha of the Beacon Hills pack.'"keep going Percy." He ordered so I did I added a third finger I didn't notice he moved until I felt his breath on my ass checks which were spread like my legs. "Going to fill You full of my pups Percy make you round with my pups give birth to him and raise them." He said at this I released my seed over my shirt I took my fingers out of my entrance a dear up to look at the alpha I took my shirt off and went to get changed when he stopped me he undressed until he was just in his boxer briefs and he pushed me onto the bed and dread me legs he got inbtween them and started to hump me through his underwear. "Whose your alpha?" He asked as he silently grunted as if we were having sex. "You are my alpha Derek." I said he made a growling sound in his chest his hips started to move faster and header he was big he lifted his head and grunted as I felt his boxers in the front get wet I'm guessing he came? He got dressed gave me a kiss and left. I got changed and went to bed.

Derek POV

I went to check on Percy even though he could handle himself I needed for make sure I found him half naked with twoa fingers in his ass and his other hand was going up and down his shaft, c I heard him say something it sounded like. "Derek oh fuck Derek fill me with your seed." My wolf must've liked this as I growled and he opens his eyes and stopped what he was doing. "Keep going Percy." I told him he added another finger I went up and close to him it got my manhood hard at the sight of him doing this I also told I was going to make him round with our kids he came all over his top he got out of it and I had the chance to check him out he was hot! I pushed him on his bed and got out of my clothes and kept my boxer briefs on and spread his legs and dry humped him till I came in my underwear. I got dressed and kissssd him and left.

Percy POV

After the night that Derek came to me I went to spend some time with Erica I went to her house she showed me where she lived when Derek and her gave a tour I knocked on the the door of her house and her dad answered it. "Hello Mr. Reyes I was wondering if Erica was home?" I asked him and he sighed at me and looked at me I could tell he was sad. "I'm sorry Percy she isn't home." He said and he closed the door I was thinking where she was so I went to Derek's and there were cars there I got buzzed in and I was walking up the stairs and knocked on the door of Derek's and he answered the door. "Percy what are you doing here? We are having a pack meeting." He said to me I was a little upset I thought being his and Erica's mate I was pack. "I went to see if Erica was home and she wasn't is she here?" I asked he shook his head and let me inside.

A/N g'day mates I'm sorry I haven't had time to update this next one will be a bit longer. Cheers to those who comment.


	11. Chapter 11

Percy POV

I was at the pack meeting in Derek's loft with the pack minus Erica. "Where is Erica?" I asked them they all gave me a confused look, the betas gave a hurt puppy look. "What do we do?" I asked them and they all looked shocked at me for saying something like this. "What? I happen to be Erica's mat aswell as Derek's so did at that make me pack?" I aske they all thought about it and Derek came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "We will find her don't worry." He comforted me and I was leaning into his touch.

A couple of months has passed and still now word on Erica Reyes her parents made missing posters of her and went to the sheriff who happens to be the father of stiles. I hoped the hunter didn't get to her I started to think I made a rainbow. "Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow please accept this offering ease show me Derek Hale." There was Derek Hale shirtless and sweaty oh gods he noticed me . " _Hello Percy_." He said I as just thinking how hot his voice was. "Derek are there any hunters in Beacon Hills?" I asked there was a moment of and by the look on his face he didn't want to tell me. " _Yes there are the Argents_." The argentine are hunters? Like as in Allison Argent? "Do you think they could've done something to Erica?". I asked him and he shook his head at me. " _No there is two Argents left here_." he said I was still worried about her I swished through the mist and went to down to the lounge room with mum and Paul. "Everything okay Percy?" Mum asks me and I shook my head at her and Paul who both had worried looks on their faces. "Does have anything to do with Erica being missing?" Paul asks me and I nod my head at them mum came over and hugged me and held me. "She will turn up somewhere Percy." She said to me after that I said good night and went to bed I found myself going to the realm of morpheus.

I found myself running from something it was growling with big red eyes that of an alphas but this seemed a lot bigger with more scars on this wolf. He started to shift to someone I have never seen before. "One lost beta are we?" He asked me and he sniffed me. "Smells like the child of Poseidon on you." He stated and I knew it was Erica and he knocked her out that's when I woke up with a start.

I felt someone next to me and looked beside me and saw Derek laying there sleeping peacefully I payed back downwind snuggled into him he wrapped his arm around me I went back to sleep with no demigod dreams. When I awoke next Derek was no longer there I found a note next to my bed.

 _Percy_

 _i know you know that I was here your were still asleep when I left_

 _i left before your parents came in and saw me_

 _D._

I read the not over and over again but I could still remember my dreams never could remember them. I have to talk to him I decided I was going to his place today. I was on my way to Derek's I kept looking over my shoulders that dream had me paranoid. Hot the stairs of Derek's and as I was going to kno k it opened with the sheriff there."can I help you?" He asked me I looked at him in the eyes. "Is Derek Hale here?" I asked him he let me in and there was the pack with two people that I didn't know. "Percy you shouldn't b here." Scott said to me I glared at him he back down quick. "Is there another wolf?" I asked them and they all looked surprised at me "demigod dreams." Was all I said to them and they gave me looks of confusion. "When we demigods have dreams it can mean something is going to happen or its in the past or its yapping right now." I said to them what I'd don't say is was I have the worst of them especially when I was twelve and I was deaming about Kronos rising. "Yea we have smelt a intruder." Derek said to me I was worried for Erica I was hoping we would get to her soon.

Somewhere in the woods

Erica became concious to her surroundings she was tied to a tree she looked around and saw no body there. 'Is Percy worried for me?' She thought to herself and tried to use her werewolf strength to get free but she couldn't get free. "Trying to free yourself?" A man asked her her eyes glowed gold she had her fangs out snarling at him the man laughed at her. "You are feisty aren't you?" He asked her he ran his finger down the side of her cheek and played with her hair. "All right creep what do you want?" She asked him he looked at her like she was some object. "Don't worry your pretty blonde head I'm not going to kill you." He said as another blonde head girl with grey eyes walked up to the man and kissed his lips. "What do you have here?"the girl asked him he looked at her and his eyes glowed red as a sign as an alpha. "Why are you in the Hale's territory?" Erica asked the man and girl the girl laughed at the wolf. "I'm not a werewolf I am a demigod." The girl said she did t want to say Percy, Stiles and Lydia's name. It she had to know. "Like Percy, Stiles and Lydia?" Eric asked them the girl refinished one name but no the others. "Who is stiles and Lydia?" The girl asked her and she regretted saying anything now she probably put her friends and pack in danger. "Stiles is a son of Minerva and Lydia is a daughter of Aphrodite." She said the girl's eyes were thinking of a plan to get the two demigods to join her and his side in their pack. "So who are you?" Eric's asked the pair they both looked at her with and evil smile. "Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena and this here is Lycan he was cursed to be a wolf by the king of the gods." She told her Lycan was still kneeling near Erica a bit creepy kinda reminds her of Peter Hale. "You are?" He asked the beta she squirmed trying to get away from them. "Erica Reyes beta to the Hale pack my Alpha and pack will come and find me." She said knowing that once Percy knew she was missing they wod find her.


	12. Chapter 12

Derek Pov

So Demigods have dreams of things also I thought while holding Percy who was worried. "So what's the plan Stiles?" Percy asked Stiles who was shocked that someone asked him that. "Why would you ask him?" Asked Scott his best friend looked hurt at that Scott looked guilty once he saw the look of hurt on Stiles face. "Scott his mother is Minerva goddess of wisdom and warfare." Percy said so basically stratergy is Stiles' thing interesting. "Okay just give me sometime to think of something." Stiles said Percy had a look of understanding at him.

evryone got up and went to Percy and hugged and nuzzle him, he was confused as to what was happening . "Their scenting you as your an Alpha's mate." I said to him and he made an "o" with his mouth and nodded. "You guys aren't going kiss right mum and dad?" Asked Isaac who is like a puppy who you just want to cuddle. "No Isaac we are not." They all had a look of relief on their faces while Percy was smiling gods he was beautiful. "So he is pack mum then?" Asked Scott I nodded my head at him everyone just smiled at Percy.

Percy Pov

i am a pack mum? "What's a pack mum?" I asked them and they all looked at me Stiles looked at everyone else and groaned. "The alphas mate helps nurture the pups us so that's what a pack mum is." Oh okay well I always wanted to have children and now I do by werewolf standards. "Well okay then pups whose hungry?" I asked them they all put their hands up I went to be kitchen and prayed to Hestia for help she came to the kitchen. "Would you like to be my champion?" She asked causing me to turn with a smile on my face. "I would be honoured to be your champion." She smiled and threw sme fire at me which hurt a lot. "You can now control fire and cook and summon food then she flashed away. I starred cooking like I have been doing it for ages I made enough food for the whole pack including the humans and werewolves and demigods, I had just set the table up. "Food is ready come and get it." I said loud so everyone can hear the all came into the kitchen and the dish their own food. "Wow Percy this is how did you learn to cook?" Derek asks me and I smiled at him. "Hestia's blessing and she made me her champion which her domains is home and family." I said to them they were okay with it.

outside Derek's loft

Erica was dragged outside they apartment building of her Alpha she could smell everyone in there even Percy. "Which is Percy's car?" Annabeth Asked Erica she shook her head as Percy does not had a car. "He doesn't have one." She told them and her Gray eyes were stormy with frustration then she notices the camaro. "Whose car is that?" The Demi goddess asked the beta who lowered her head down not meeting her kidnappers. "Derek Hale My Alpha." Was all she said as she looked into the eyes of Lycan and Annabeth who both gave her and evil smile the blonde grabbed that was a can of spray paint which she sprayed the hood of the alpha's car once she was done the man dragged Eric's away with the ex of the saviour of Olympus in tow.

Percy Pov

Our pack left after the dishes wear cleaned from the meal I made for lunch Xero walked everyone out to their cars. Once we got outside everyone was gathered around Derek's car I managed to get through the pack and saw a owls head and "did you miss me seaweed brain?" Written on the hood of his car in gray paint I was shocked and confused how was she back? "Okay what's up with the owl and who is seaweed brain?" Stiles asked like a son of the goddess of wisdom he is the pack agreed with him wanting to know and turned and looked at me. "The owl is what is used to claim a child at camp Half-Blood there is a holographic of your parents symbol of power mine is a trident, Lydia's would be a dove and your will be different from mine and Lydia's Stiles." I said to them he looked at me for more information which made me smile a. Hold of the sea giving a child of wisdom information. " on you right inner arm you will have a SPQR tattoo with an Owl head on it." As I said this I showed him mine he looked in awe of it. "I thought you were Greek?" Derek asked me and I looked at everyone there eh looked as if asking themselves hat very question. "A couenof moths ago Hera/Juno queen of Olympus took me and Jason Grace the two leaders of both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood, she took our memories and took me to the wolf house where Lupa was she is the Roman goddess of wolves who trains them in the ways of Rome then sends them to Camp Jupiter to join the twelfth legion. Once at the camp you will be taken to the coliseum and tested to what cohort you belong to there are five cohorts there the fifth ymused to be a laughing stock until I retrieved something that was lost in the eighties when they went to the land beyond the gods Gaia was stirring she is the wife of Ouranos mother to Kronos grandmother to the six kids of Kronos and Rhea your great greatgrandmother Stiles. While your mother is a child of Ouranos Lydia it is said when Kronos chopped his father into peices his testicules fell into the sea and with a sea deity's touch and that's how your mother came to be." I said they were both in awe and the rest were kind of designated how I told them how the love goddess was born stiles easily processed the info. "Okay so who is seaweed brain?" Asked a brown headed woman who was standing next to Scott who I guessed was his mother. "Me I used to date a daughter of Athena stiles half sister who is Greek." I said and they all looked at me and Derek looked jealous so I went over to him and hugged him he held me close. "So what happened?" As Isaac came over to Derek and I he smiled at us which cause me to aswell I brought him into the hug and kissed his head he stared to nuzzle me Derek chuckled. "It was after the second giant war and we were celebrating and she wanted me to come with her she got this idea in her head even though the gods were getting better but she wanted to rule and water my help, I couldn't do that to my dad step mum and half brother nor to my cousins, to my aunts and uncles. So I told the Olympic council who consists of Zeus, Hera, dad, Demeter, Hestia, Hades, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Ares, Dionysus and Aphrodite, I told them what happens your grandfather Scott told them I was telling the truth she was punished for having that thought and wanting to overthrow the Olympians." I said to the and they were in awe while Scott looked at his mum asking her something she nodded her head at him.

"Melissa McCall daughter of Apollo." She said introducing her self to me and I should do the same to her. "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Champion of Hestia and some other titles." I said as I held out my hand to her she took it and we shook our hands. "So a child of the big three" she said to me Amanda I nodded my head at her. "There is a daughter of Zeus in the hitters of Artemis her full blooded brother a son of Jupiter and my self since the pack was made. There was two children of Hades one died trying to save Artemis from Atlas they were in the lotus hotel when the oracle told the gods of the prophecy and a daughter of Pluto who born before the pack and killed in the 1920's when Gaia possessed her mother's body to raise Alcyoneus bane of Pluto who is Hades Roman form." I told her she nodded her head at me. "So how are handling being the mate if so werewolves?" Another man asked me I looked at him with curious eyes. "Pretty good although I'm worried for Erica." I said Melissa gave me sad look and I loomed at the man who asked me that. "What I meant was who will be having pups first you or Erica?" He asked me and I had to think for a moment as to what I was going to say. "I think Derek will get me full of pups because I do t know if they are any hales left but him so I'm going to get knocked up then once the pups are bigger I'll get Erica full of pups." I said to him he hooded his head while Derek gave this aprecitated growl and held me close and moved his face near my ear. "Your going to be so round with my pups Percy." He wisps red to me I knew the others could hear this. "I always wanted kids and a big family." I told him Derek started kissing my neck ad. Giving me a hickey Isaac groaned and got out of our embrace with his pack parents. "Seriously mum and dad." He said as he went to his pack mates the.

There was a flash of silver the demigods and I bowed down to her. "Lady Artemis." Melissa and I both said at the and time to the goddess. " you may rise." She said to us and she liked at everyone else with her silver eyes. "What can we do for you milady?" I asked her she liked at me with sadness in her eyes. "She is back Perseus." She said and the pack minus Derek laughed at me Artemis gave a glare which shut them up. "Are you talking about Annabeth?" Asked Stiles the goddess liked at the demigod with distrust as a man hating goddess can. "Yes is I am who are you _boy_?" She asked Stiles and he gulped and his father wasn't happy about how she was speaking towards him. "Stiles Stilinski son of Minerva." He said to the moon goddess who likes a bit shocked at the revelation she changed into her roman form. "You should always speak to a god by addressing them by my lord or my lady an bowing to them. She said as she changed into her Greek form. "She is traveling with a pack whose alpha is older than this pack Lycan who has been a thorn in the gods side for centuries." She said to us her eyes told me to be careful. "You might want to cover your eyes or you will be disintegrated." She said we all covered our eyes as she flashed away.


	13. Chapter 13

Percy Pov

I didn't feel safe at all I was holding onto Derek as my life depended on it. "Want to stay here?" Deem asked me I nodded my head thankful that he asked. "No one is allowed to be by themselves I don't want what happened to Erica happen to anyone else." Derek said to the pack and they agreed even the humans. "Lydia and Stiles we have to wake your godly parents for gifts like weapons then I can teach you how to defend yourselves." I said and they looked at me as if I was joking. "He is right you guys will have to learn, who is your godly parent Lydia?" Melissa asked her which the other humans wanted to know she looked proud to say this. "Daughter of Aphrodite." She said to everyone and they were in awe. "You guys aren't going make us listen to you tonight are you?" Asked Isaac with a disturbed facial expression and Boyd agreed with him it seems that Erica, Boyd and Isaac lived with Derek since the were other rooms in the loft. "If you mean losing my v-card to Derek I don't think you have to worry about that we haven't talked about doing the deed." I told them they looked relieved I looked up at Derek he had this thoughtful look on his face.

Derek Pov

I offered Percy to stay with me as he didn't look like he felt safe I wanted my mate to stay safe, there were more gods and demigods in Beacon Hills. When Percy told everyone he was a curving my wolf was very happy about that and he would lose his virginity to me. He told the betas who lived with me that they wouldn't have to worry about them listening us have sex. He was looking up at me his sea green eyes staring at my green ones. "Well you guys don't have to worry about our alpha mates/pack parents have sex." Scott joked everyone laughed at that, even Percy did his laugh was beautiful as he is. Can you take me home so I can get some stuff?" Percy asked me my wolf was howling with appreciation as he asked me first. "Yes of course." I told him we got in my car to go to his place when we got there he got out I followed him I was going to explain to his mother and stepfather why he is staying with me. "Hi Paul and Sally Percy is going to be staying with as Annabeth is back with another wolf so he is staying with me to feel safer and also do guys need the pack to scent here?" I asked them the politely said no which is fine they're re glad I was taking care of Percy. After awhile Percy came out of his room with a gym bag probably full of clothes he kissed his mother and hugged his stepfather.

Percy Pov

"Bye mum bye Paul.." I yelled as I Went out the front door with my alpha. "So alpha are we sharing the same bed or am I kicking you out of it?" I asked me with a cheeky smile on my face he kind of made this sound with his throat so I don't know what that was. "Oh we are definitely sharing the same bed." He told me with his alpha eyes I put my hand in top of his. I definitely felt safe with him but I wanted Eric's safe.

Somewhere else

A dark figure came over to the demigod and Lycan's pack and the blonde beta. "My lord." The blonde said as she bowed the wolves just bared their teeth. "Great another God." Erica said to them they turned to see the tied up beta. "Hahaha do you know who i am wolf?" The man asked Erica who shook her head he had and aura of darkness. "What bring you out in the open my lord." Annabeth asked the man who was still looking at the teenager. "To see how are we with war against Olympus?" He told them and laughed and went into the shadows.

back at the loft Percy Pov

We just was walked through the door and a blonde beta come running to us like he hasn't seen us in ages. "Your back." He said to us I chuckled he sounded like a five year old child just seeing his parents. "Yes Isaac mum and dad are back." I told him he smiled at us and threw his arms around my neck to hug me which I returned and Derek joined in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wait guys enjoy this update!**

Isaac's Pov

While Percy and Derek were busy the rest of us decided to find Erica. "Don't you think we should include them?" Scott asked us we shook our heads. "No, I'm not doubting Percy's or Derek's abilities but I'm good with a baseball bat, Lydia has her banshee powers, you guys have claws, we also have Alison and her hunting experience I'm sure between us we will be fine." Stiles said using his strategies to help come with a plan. "Can someone pick her scent up?" Stiles asked us myself and the betas sniffed the air for our pack mate. Boyd ran in a different direction we all followed him.

Percy's Pov

Making out with Derek is the best thing ever, somehow we took our clothes off. We were rubbing our hard ons together. "Derek please." I begged as I spread my legs wider for him. "Not yet baby." He said he kept up with what he was doing, I felt his fingers at my entrance. He pushed one finger in and started to move it in and out then when I was ready he added more. "De-Der-Derek please I need." I started and stopped when he growled at me with his red shining eyes. "You want it?" He asked in a husky voice I nodded, he took his fingers out and replaced it with his big cock. He slide it in me while being careful of not hurting me. Once he was inside of me he started moving I was moaning while he was grunting. I felt something swell inside me, I think Derek could tell as he chuckled at me. "That's my knot baby." He said as he kept up his pace and spilled his seed inside of me, as I spilt mine between us.

Erica's pov

I was alone I don't know how long for, I didn't know when they will get back so I did what any respected Werewolf did I howled. I was hoping my pack mates could hear me I missed them even Stiles.

Lydia Pov

I don't know what I was doing out here much like Stiles I can't do much Alison and the wolves had a better chance with what we are facing. We heard a howl as we were following Boyd who was trying to find Erica, I hope we find her. The betas howled back for her as we were following them. We came across a camp of some sort we looked around and we found a blonde familiar werewolf it was Erica. "Thank the gods you found me, the blonde who is here who has a past with Percy is seriously like crazy." She said as he got her ropes cut off since it was wolfsbane they used on the ropes. "Let's go back to the loft before the come back." I suggested we ran out of the camp, and back through the the forest we came from it turns out their camp isn't far from the old Hale house. "So my crazy half Greek sister is still here?" Stiles asked Erica who only nodded and looked guilty of something the wolves was watching her. "I told them where the loft was and which car was which." She said to us, that makes sense with a local they wouldn't know which car to tag. "Of course they used you, without you they wouldn't know how to get to Percy I'm guessing it was his mum before he came here." Stiles said which fit into my idea.

Back at the loft Percy Pov

After coming down from our hot passionate love making session. We were laying next to each other panting, when we heard the door open and slam. Derek got up and quickly dressed. "I'll go see what's that was stay here or take your time getting dressed." He said as he walked out the room there was a commotion so I put my clothes on and walked out. "What smells like sex?" Isaac asked and looked at us with wide eyes. "No, no way you guys had sex while search for Erica?" Scott said while looking horrified at us I nodded my head. "What do you mean you searched for Erica?" Derek asked the pack they moved out of the way to let Erica see me and her alpha, I think. "Alpha, Percy." Erica said I went over to her and kissed her and hugged her, she squeezed my ass which made me squeak. "What was that?" Jackson asked as he crossed his arms. "I take it it is still sore?" Stiles asked in a cheeky tone I narrowed my eyes at him. "Remember Stiles I'm going to teach you how to use a sword, and trust me Camp Jupiter won't take it easy on you." I said to him, Stiles paled at the thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Percy Pov

Four weeks had past since Erica's return. Teaching Stiles and Lydia how to defend themselves against monsters and my crazy ex. Was not as difficult as I thought helping teaching my fellow demigods at camp. "How about a break?" Stiles asked I rolled my eyes at him he gave me a nervous laugh. "Again." I said both groaned. "Come on guys the better you get, the better chance you have at survival. You could hold your own against another werewolf pack. Or in my case my crazy ex traitorous girlfriend." I told they both nodded and went back to practicing with wooden swords at that possible moment I went away from where they training and heaved my stomach contents up, i went back to Stiles and Lydia and found the pack plus my parents there. "You okay there Percy?" Both Derek and Erica asked in concern for me I just nodded my head at them, they probably smelt and heard me just before. "Oh honey, you've been unwell for the last couple of days." My mum said and everyone eyes went to me I gave a nervous laugh. "You were trading while feeling unwell?" Everyone asked I shyly nodded my head at them. "You are in so much trouble Perseus Jackson." Derek said as he threw me over his shoulder I started to protest but he would listen to me he took me back to my place.

Derek started to sniff me for some strange reason I was about to say something but he beat me to it. "Your scent has changed it still got that sea smell but sweeter." He told me, okay hold I thought how does one scent change?. "Have you noticed anything strange going on last couple of days?" He asked me it was true there was something strange going with me. "I've been tired and nauseous dizzy and headaches." I told him his eyes went wide and took his phone out and texted someone. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door which Derek went to answer it. He came back with a home pregnancy box he doesn't think I'm pregnant does he? "Here try this please I only heard a person scent changes hem they became with child. So pease Percy do this test." He pleaded with those big green eyes I went into the bathroom and read the instructions I did what I had to do and waited two minutes I was waiting with Derek. When two minutes was up I got Derek to check. "It official I'm a dead man, you are pregnant with my pup or pups." He told me I fainted which was luck I was in my bed.

I was awoken by voices in my room, I opened my eyes to see mum and Paul talking. "Hey, how long was I out for?" I asked them their eyes on me never leaving me which creeped me out. "A couple of hours Percy. Derek left once we got back and he told us the news." Mum told me so it wasn't a dream I'm pregnant with Derek Hale's kid/s.


End file.
